goanimatefandomcom-20200222-history
Sirica
Rise Of The Mutants is a 2015 upcoming film and a sequel to I.R.O.N.Y. 007 (2014 film) Cast * Dave as Bond * Snake * Sanford Kruger * Panther Caroso * Paul as Agt. Powers * Smash: Crash's twin brother * Marcus Daniels: The Children's father and Lucy's husband * Mic Voice as Lt. Larfield * Lt Cdr. Gilligan * Hunter * Emma as Savanna * Madeleine Astor/Beverly Ross * Simon as Col. John J. Astor IV/David Johnson * Wolf O'Donnell: The leading member of Star Wolf * Wayne * Meta Knight: A knight from Dream Land * Ganondorf * Det. Jeremy Baldwin * French-fry as Capt. Durant * Steven as Benedict * Falco Lombardi: A member of Star Fox * Phil Larfield * Spark * Sgt. Austin S. Blanchard * M * Steve Ottway * Dallas as Recruit Clement Ferguson * Capt. Turnbull * Francis Keitel * The King * Shrek * Cola Boy * Joey as Maj. Sparks * Princess as Zachary "Zach" Larfield/Tiny-size Zach * Sheila "Leopard" Ottway * Ivy as Lydia Daniels: Zach's former girlfriend * Princess Natasha: A beloved ruler of The Ice Castle * Hyacinth: The indian princess * Sophie The Wild Child: Zach's new girlfriend, later becomes an animal hunter * Julie as Octavia Kruger The Golden Queen * Farrah * Harriet * Kate as Fred Daniels The Golden King * Tween-girl as Bethany The Silver Princess * Angel * January "Jan" LeCroix * Kimberly as Slippy Toad: A member of Star Fox * Shane Larfield * Kirby * Grace as Glacier * Kidaroo as Pigma Dengar: A former member of Star Wolf * Cedric * Eric as Agt. Alfred O'Bannon * Cpl. Thompson Bettany or "Tom", for short: The shotgun-equipped officer * Officer Darwin Aule * John Daniels * Terrorism Triplets * Amy as RoboLance * Minnie Larfield * Bridget as Lucy Daniels * Diesel and Mic Voice as Cdr. Silas Henningsgaard * Diesel as The Marble * Dr. Gonzales * Black Yoshi * Shy Girl as Emmy * Judy * Alphonso "Alphie" Larfield * August "Augie" Larfield * Randall "Randy" Larfield * Eugenie Larfield * Liang as Sub-Lt. Lucius "Blade" Swardson * Alan as Felix Leiter * Jelly Jiggler * Bruce Ervin * Stefan as Leopold A. Slikk/Angry German Kid * Lawrence as Mewtwo * Gen. Archibald Henningsgaard * Peppy Hare: A retired member of Star Fox * Roy Larfield * Brian as Archibald "Archie" Henningsgaard III/Metal * Fox McCloud: The leader of Star Fox * Andrew Oikonny: A former member of Star Wolf * Scary Voice as Gavin Monroe/Scar * Venom: Prof. Sytsevich's pet and dangerous reptile. * Professor as Prof. Montgomery * Congressman * Leon Powalski: A member of Star Wolf * Professor Gordron Sytsevich: The main antagonist and the scientist. * Landlord Forest Schmidt: A business man wearing sunglasses with red lining * Dmitri as Professor Gordon Sytsevich * David as Chaz Daniels/Frosty * Coulden Pettit * Crash * Raiden * Shadow The Hedgehog * Claude Solando * Animal Guard * Krzysztof as Hunter * Young Guy/Charlie as Airman First Class (A1C) Mortimer Mortimer * Aloysius * Wiseguy as Larry Tremor: A townsman given the ailas of The Wiseguy * The Golden Grunt Plot After Bond (Dave) and his friends eliminating The General and his remaining army of robots, Wolf, Leon, Panther and The Marble (Simon, Professor, Dave and Diesel respectively) turns Farrah (Julie) into stone statue. Sophie The Wild Child (Ivy) was on-stage with Savanna (Emma), Lydia (Ivy), Zach (Princess) and Judy (Shy Girl). Zach believes about falling in love with Sophie. Prof. Sytsevich (Professor and Dmitiri) and Venom (Scary Voice) watches a TV Show, Bond, Fox (Brian), Falco (Steven), Slippy (Kimberly), Peppy (Lawrence), Jelly Jiggler (Alan), Agt. Powers (Paul), Snake (Dave), Shrek (Dallas), Crash (David) And Smash (Paul) arrive at the place where they can battle against enemies. Sophie learns to survive a petrification and was turned to stone by The Marble and Sanford Kruger (Dave). Commander Silas Henningsgaard (Diesel and Mic Voice), with Mewtwo (Lawrence), Ganondorf (Simon), Marble and Sanford announces a cancellation of Sophie The Wild Child with a cut-down to one episode. Savanna is captured by Sgt. Blanchard (Steven) and The Terrorism Triplets (Eric), Maj. Sparks has his own abilities to defend himself, Blanchard finishes Sparks due to his loss of strength and powers. Sparks was later repaired by Schmidt (Professor), O'Bannon (Eric), Solando (David) Scar (Professor) and The Wiseguy (Wiseguy). Alphonso, August, Randall and Eugenie (all voiced by Shy Girl) were born to Lt. Larfield and Sheila, but Sheila dies in childbirth. Her father (Steven) was depressed about Sheila's fate. Sophie was revived as an indian-like archer. Team Star Fox suddenly crashed into The Ice Castle. Marcus (Paul) had his wife Lucy (Bridget) whose resurrected after she was killed. Keitel kills the McDonald's cashier for not getting a Big Mac, Sub-lt. Swardson (Liang) and the customers watch Keitel after killing a cashier. He was sprayed by a DNA spray above. Category:2015 Films Category:IMAX 3D